Saki Uchiha
Sakiko Uchiha ( 内羽咲子, Uchiha Sakiko) is a Academy Student and a member of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan, and a future member of Team Sakura. Background Sakiko is the only girl born into the new generation of Uchihas and because of this she is heavily doted on, especially by Sasuke. She commonly gets praised for being a beautiful child, but the older that she grows, the more that she wants to be taken seriously as a kunoichi. Personality She's very outspoken which is why she gets along so well with her best friends. She's very determined and hardworking. Though she isn't above taken the easy route or relying on her good looks to get her own way, but she is still trying to improve this behavior. Sakiko can be very competive and hates losing. Appearance Sakiko's appearance takes after that of her mother's. She has medium-length layered fuschia colored hair and bluish-green eyes. She wears a collared burgundy dress with only the left sleeve and grey shorts underneath. On the back of her dress is the Uchiha clan symbol. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Sakiko has a natural affinity for Earth Release like her mother, and eventually develops a talent for Fire Release from her Uchiha heritage. Bukijutsu Dōjutsu Sharingan She hasn't unlocked the Sharingan yet because she lives a rather comfortable life. Intelligence Kekkei Genkai Sakiko will eventually possess the Lava Release Kekkei Genkai. Stats New Era Sakiko is currently attending the Academy, where she spends a lot of time with her best friends, Tsuneko Hōzuki and Hanako Yamanaka. Academy Graduation Field Trips & Babysitting Chūnin Exams Sakiko can be spotted at the chunin exams sitting next to her mother and Keiji Uchiha as they cheer on her older brother, Tatsuya Uchiha. Search for Toshirou Relationships Family Ichika Uzumaki Sasuke Uchiha Tatsuya Uchiha Keiji Uchiha Konoha Shinobi Sakura Haruno Yoshiaki Uzumaki Tsuneko Hōzuki Hanako Yamanaka Tatsuya Uchiha Suigetsu Hōzuki Norio Fujikawa Kanayo Nara Natsumi Hatake Ichiro Hyūga Naruto Uzumaki Iwagakure Shinobi Shinji Yaga Trivia * The name "Sakiko" (さきこ) means blossom child. * Her name isnt Saki, but theres already a page named Sakiko Uchiha, so the creator settled for Saki. Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Quotes *(To Hanako Yamanaka) "Hey, dont blame me for knowing how to use my beauty! You'd do it too if you had any Hanako." *(To Keiji Uchiha) You know you don't have to be a Shinobi if you don't want to be, Keiji. You can be whatever you want to be, Tatsuya and I will pick up the slack!" Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT